Crazy of You
by hyunxo12
Summary: [FINAL CHAP] kyungsoo hanya berharap kai datang, dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk mereka. 'Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau berikan kesempatan terakhir untukku? Ini yang terakhir. Sungguh. Aku berjanji tidak akan banyak meminta setelah ini…' KaiSoo fanfiction - Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Of You**

KaiSoo Fict

KaiSoo as main pairing

With KaiHun and ChanSoo slight

Genderswitch

I`m just the owner from this fict

My inspiration :

Hyorin – Crazy of you

K Will – You don't know love

– **Hyunxo present –**

_Apakah kau mendengar hatiku?_

_Apakah kau melihat airmataku?_

Jongin berlari di lorong sekolah yang sedikit ramai karena bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Di wajahnya terpasang senyum bahagia yang terus mengikuti langkangnya. Dia membuka salah satu pintu kelas bertuliskan 2-1 yang saat ini sudah sepi mengingat hampir seluruh siswa pasti sudah berlari ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan. Jongin langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menutup pintu itu kembali.

"nuna! Apa kau tahu?" teriak Jongin yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk disebelah kursi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dan menatap malas Jongin. "tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau kau saja belum menceritakan apapun, Jongin."

"ah kau benar nuna." Jongin tertawa konyol.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap tingkah konyol Jongin. Dia hanya kembali mengerjakan tugas mencatatnya tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang masih tertawa.

"Sehun… tadi dia tersenyum padaku. Dia bahkan menyapaku. Bukankah hal ini hebat?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menatap langit-langit kelas dan kembali membayangkan wajah Sehun yang di lihatnya tadi pagi.

Hening.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tugas mencatatnya lagi. Dia tahu apa yang Jongin maksud. Bahkan dia sepertinya tau bagaimana perasaan anak laki-laki di depannya ini.

"ah… aku benar-benar senang hari ini. Tadi kami bertemu di lorong kelas, dan dia sedang bersama Baekhyun nuna. Jadi ketika Baekhyun nuna menyapaku, Sehun juga ikut menyapaku. Kau tau nuna, senyumnya sangat cantik…"

Jongin terus bercerita dengan wajah senang dan mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Terlihat jelas betapa bahagianya dia. Dan betapa wajahnya sangat menunjukkan jika… dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Telinga Kyungsoo mendadak tuli. Tidak, dia tidak benar-benar tuli. Hatinya yang mengambil alih seluruh kerja tubuhnya saat ini. Bagian dadanya terasa nyeri, dan paru-parunya terasa tidak kuat lagi untuk menampung udara. Dia hanya diam dan menatap kosong bukunya, yang bahkan sudah sejak tadi tidak dia hiraukan lagi.

Tugas tidak lagi menjadi terlalu penting saat ini, bahkan walaupun dia tau bahwa setelah jam istirahat ini berakhir dia harus mengumpulkannya. Suara Jongin tidak lagi menarik untuk di dengarnya, padahal dia selalu ingin mendengar suara itu berbicaranya padanya.

"J-Jongin… bisa kau ceritakan nanti saja? Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih sambil terus berusaha terlihat biasa.

"hah… baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu saja." Jongin tersenyum dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut yang menurut Jongin tampak seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya bawahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang mendadak muncul. Bukan rasa gugup yang nyaman saat seseorang jatuh cinta ataupun sedang merasa senang. Melainkan rasa gugup yang menyakitkan.

"Jongin…" suara Kyungsoo terdengar ragu.

"iya nuna?" Jongin masih tersenyum dan tidak menyadari ada yang salah dengan gadis di sampingnya. Jongin tidak peka, selalu seperti itu. Dan Kyungsoo sangat mengetahui hal itu.

"ah, tidak. Ehm maksudku, bisakah kau keluar? Aku risih terus kau tatap seperti itu." Kyungsoo kembali menatap bukunya dan melirik Jongin sekilas.

"hah, baiklah. Tapi apa kau tidak istirahat? Kelasmu bahkan sudah sepi, nuna. Hanya tinggal kau yang masih duduk sendirian disini. Atau kau mau aku membelikanmu makanan?"

"tidak, Jongin. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum bel masuk. Sudah sana keluar. Jika kau terlalu lama disini, kau tidak akan kebagian tempat duduk dikantin." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis – setidaknya itu lah yang bisa ditangkap Jongin.

"baiklah. Aku pergi."

Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sebelum pergi. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu di lakukan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo. Bisakah Kyungsoo katakan kalau kebiasaan itu hanya Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo? Karena tanpa sadar, Jongin memang hanya mengusak rambut Kyungsoo saja.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke jendela disamping tempat duduknya. Menatap kosong langit biru cerah yang menenangkan. Begitu biru, begitu cerah dan begitu membuat setiap orang merasa nyaman memandangnya. Tapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"selalu Sehun… aku tau itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Senyum yang sebenarnya mewakili betapa mirisnya perasaan bodoh yang dia miliki. Apakah perasaannya saja yang terlalu bodoh, atau dia hanya salah mencintai seseorang?

" Jika aku bukan Kyungsoo, jika aku bukan seseorang yang kau kenal sejak kecil…"

Tes

"jika aku bukan seseorang yang kau panggil nuna…

apa kau…"

Tes

Tes

Satu air mata Kyungsoo jatuh tanpa dia sendiri sadari. Dia mencengkeram seragam bagian dadanya yang begitu sakit. Mengapa harus dadanya? Bukankah hatinyalah yang terasa sakit, dan bukankah hati itu terletak di perut bagian atas? Entahlah. Bahkan saat ini seluruh tubuhnya ikut terasa sakit. Berlebihan? Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berfikir logis saat ini.

"juga akan mencintaiku Jongin?"

TBC

A/N

Hallo ^^ aku writer baru disini dan ini ff pertama aku. Aku harap ada yang mau baca ff aneh ini. Aku terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Hyorin-Crazy of you, jadi ini song fict sebenarnya. Tadinya mau oneshoot, tapi pas ngetik malah keterusan hehe. Dan ga tau kenapa juga, aku malah dengerin lagu K Will-you don't know love di akhir pembuatan fict ini -_- jadi sebenernya aku udah ketik fict ini sampai tamat, tapi aku ga post semua ya, karena entah kenapa ini lumayan panjang untuk ukuran oneshoot.

Semoga respon kalian positif ^^ dan jangan lupa review biar hyunxo tau apa kekurangan ff ini. Dan nanti bisa hyunxo perbaiki lagi. Dan lagi, panggil hyunxo aja ya atau hyun juga boleh :) . Ok, hyunxo harap kalian menikmati ff aneh ini ^^ annyeong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Of You**

KaiSoo Fict

KaiSoo as main pairing

With KaiHun and ChanSoo slight

Genderswitch

I`m just the owner from this fict

My inspiration :

Hyorin – Crazy of you

– You don't know love

– **Hyunxo present –**

Note: tulisan cetak tebal untuk flashback

_Hanya satu di dunia, hanya Satu_

_Aku harus melakukannya hanya untukmu_

"kau kenapa? Apa kau demam?"

Kyungsoo menyentuh kening Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Dia khawatir, walaupun Jongin Nampak sehat-sehat saja. Hanya saja, mungkinkan kalauu Jongin salah minum sesuatu tadi hingga sekarang dia terus tersenyum sejak datang ke rumah Kyungsoo tadi.

"tidak."

Kai tertawa senang.

"tapi sejak tadi kau tidak berhenti tersenyum. Apa kau belum makan sejak kemarin?"

Kyungsoo semakin mengerutkan keningnya, ke khawatiran jelas tersirat di wajah cantiknya yang putih.

Jongin mendekatkan duduknya ke sebelah Kyungsoo dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya bisa membulatnya matanya yang memang sudah bulat lucu. Pipinya mendadak terasa hangat dan dadanya…

Deg

Deg

'oh tidak. Jangan lagi. Bagaimana kalau Jongin mendengarnya?' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan berdoa agar jantungnya tidak keluar saat ini juga.

"aku menyukaimu, ah mungkin aku mencintaimu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku merasakan ini, tapi… aku terlalu malu hanya untuk mengatakannya."

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Mencoba menajamkan telinganya, takut jika yang barusan dia hanya salah dengar. Mungkin dia harus memeriksakan telinganya secara berkala ke dokter.

"aku tidak bercanda, ini serius."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bahkan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"jadi… apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku…" Jongin menatap maniik mata Kyungsoo.

"aaa… J-Jongin, a-aku… m-maksudku…" Kyungsoo menatap balik manik mata Jongin untuk mencari kebenaran

"J-Jongin…"

Kyungso menghela nafas. Mencoba menyingkirkan kegugupannya yang membuat suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"tentu… aku mau…"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"nuna…! Kau yang terbaik."

Jongin menepuk tangannya senang dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Dia tersenyum lebar. Bahkan kedua tangnnya sudah berada di kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa balas tersenyum dengan wajah putihnya yang saat ini sudah berubah merah padam karena malu.

" Sehun pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kau tadi kan? Dia pasti akan menerimaku. Benar kan nuna?"

Deg

Deg

Jongin measih mempertahankan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan diraut wajah Kyungsoo yang menjadi muram dalam hitungan detik karena pertanyaan terakhir Jongin.

"kau…" Kyungsoo tercekat. Merasa suaranya terbang terbawa angin. Hal yang tidak mungkin terjadim tapi dia memang merasa sulit walau hanya mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya.

"aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya besok. Hah aku tidak sabar menunggu besok."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum sedih. Tapi Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menyadarinya. Tidak menyadari setiap senyum Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya pura-pura.

"kau pasti akan berhasil."

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap Jongin yang masih terus tersenyum senang. Membayangkan pernyataan cintanya pada sehun besok.

"Jongin, aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau disini saja. Aku meminta Tao untuk datang kesini. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang."

000

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di ayunan sebuah taman dekat rumahnya. Dia hanya diam sambil mengayunkan ayunan itu dengan perlahan. Angin sore berhembus melewati daun-daun dan menciptakan suara alam yang menenangkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Mecoba mendengarkan suara-suara alam dengan lebih baik. Merasakan angin yang melewati permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut. Dan mencium aroma wangi dari bunga-bunga yang terlihat mekar disana.

'benar, selamanya dia hanya akan menganggap aku sebagai nunanya. Tidak lebih.'

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati suasana taman yang masih sepi. Begitu tenang. Membuatnya terhanyut dan merasa nyaman.

' Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu… walaupun dengan cara ini.'

Kyungsoo tersenyum hanya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu menunduk dan memperhatikan permukaan tanah yang terlihat datar di bawahnya.

000

_Mengapa kau terus lari dariku?_

_Mengapa kau terus menjauh dariku?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Mereka sedang berjalan di lorong kelas dengan arah yang berlawanan. Dia terus tersenyum hingga jarak mereka mulai sempit. Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa Jongin yang hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"Jongin, kau…"

Jongin terus berjalan. Hanya berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melirik Kyungsoo yang barusaja berpapasan dengannya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengenhentikan kata-katanya dan menutup bibirnya.

Kyungsoo lalu menunduk sambil tersenyum pahit. Menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Dia berbalik dan melihat punggung Jongin yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang ketika berbelok jauh di depan sana.

'harusnya tidak begini… maafkan aku Jongin."

000

**Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin sudah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan memunggungi pintu masuk. Dia berniat mengagetkan Jongin yang terlihat tidak sadar akan kedatangannya.**

**Kyungsoo menutup mata Jongin. Dia tersenyum jahil dan berusaha menahan tawanya. Ketika mulutya hendak terbuka dan mengatakan sesuatu, suara Jongin menginterupsinya dengan sangat mengagetkan.**

"**kau mencintaiku?"**

**Deg**

**Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Dia merasa jantungnya di remas begitu saja. Terasa ngilu dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.**

"**nuna, apa benar kau mencintaiku? Mencintaiku seperti perempuan kepada laki-laki…"**

**Tangan Kyungsoo mulai melemas setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutup mata Jongin.**

"**a… apa maksudmu?"**

**Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin dengan tatapan penuh makna. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di jelaskan lagi. Seluruh perasaannya seolah ingin menguap keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. **

**Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat sebuah buku berwarna biru. Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Jongin memasang wajah datar. Tapi Kyungsoo dapat melihat tatapan tajam yang bahkan belum pernah Jongin berikan selama ini padanya.**

"**apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan muka merah. **

**Berbagai perasaan menghampirinya begitu saja. Sulit untuk dapat menjelaskan semua yang dapat dia rasakan saat ini. Dia merasa malu, marah, sakit dan bingung dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia bahkan merasakan perasaan mengganjal lain yang tidak dapat dia mengerti.**

"**sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"**

**Kyungsoo hanya berdiri dalam diam dan mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping. Dia tidak sanggup jika harus terus melihat wajah Jongin secara langsung. Apalagi melihat mata Jongin yang saat ini sudah menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.**

"**jawab aku Do Kyungsoo!"**

**Salah satu hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci dan hindari dari seorang Kim Jongin adalah ketika laki-laki di depannya berbicara dengan nada dingin dan memasang wajah datar. Dia tahu apa artinya. Jongin sedang marah… dan itu padanya. Hal yang tidak pernah Jongin lakukan padanya.**

"**sejak kita masih di junior high school." Kyungsoo berkata lirih.**

**Hening.**

**Kyungsoo meremas ujung bajunya karena gugup. Dia hanya terus menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha agar airmatanya yang sejak tadi sudah mendesak keluar tidak menetes sekarang juga. Sementara Jongin sudah mengusap kasar wajahnya.**

"**dengar, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi maafkan aku nuna. Aku benar-benar tidak tau…"**

" **..ini terlalu mengejutkan."**

**Tes**

Tbc

A/N

Annyeong ^^ ketemu lagi sama fict aneh ini. Gomawo yang mau baca dan review. Hyunxo terharu banget :') jadi, ini lanjutan fict nya. Semoga readers ga kecewa karena ceritanya semakin aneh. Dan chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang. Cuma sedikit sih hehe.

yongchan : ini udah lanjut :3

ArraHyeri : ne, ini udah di lanjnut ^^

: iya sehun jadi cewe disini hehe :D

Ami JiHoon48 : ini udah lanjut ^^

Sekali lagi gomawo readers and reviewers ^^ *bow bareng kaisoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Of You**

KaiSoo Fict

KaiSoo as main character

With KaiHun and ChanSoo slight

Genderswitch

I`m just the owner from this fict

My inspiration :

Hyorin – Crazy of you

K Will – You don't know love

note: tulisan cetak tebal untuk flash back

– **Hyunxo present –**

_Tetaplah disisiku_

_Pegang tanganku_

_Jika kau mencintaiku_

**Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang menikmati waktu makan siang mereka di taman sekolah yang cukup sepi. Ini adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua.**

**Sehun sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya dan tidak bisa menemani Jongin makan siang seperti kebiasaan mereka berdua, sejak Sehun dan Jongin resmi menjadi kekasih. Membuat Kyungsoo dapat kembali menikmati waktu favoritnya selama istirahat makan siang bersama Jongin.**

**Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdua menikmati makan siang yang dibawa Kyungsoo dari rumahnya, serta beberapa snack yang di beli Jongin di kantin tadi. Menghabiskan jam istirahat di taman sekolah yang sederhana. Tempat favorit mereka. Merasakan kembali waktu yang telah hilang dari mereka selama beberapa minggu ini.**

**Mereka sudah selesai makan beberapa saat yang lalu dan bel masih belum berbunyi. Tampaknya para guru sedang benar-benar menikmati waktu rapat mereka dan membuat jam pelajaran kali ini kosong. Jongin memilih merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menjadikan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantalnya. Hal manja yang menjadi hobinya bila berada dekat dengan Kyungsoo.**

**"masakanmu selalu yang terbaik nuna."**

**Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala Jongin. Dia juga merapikan rambut Jongin yang sedikit berantakan dan sedikit menutupi wajah tampannya karena angin. Mereka menikmati waktu yang begitu tenang untuk mereka. Waktu yang tanpa sadar sangat mereka rindukan.**

**"Jongin…"**

**Jongin yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya, mulai membuka matanya dan menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo.**

**"hmm?"**

**'aku mencintaimu...'**

**"jangan tertidur disini Jongin." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat mata Jongin yang terlihat sedikit mengantuk.**

**'apa aku benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan?'**

**"aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tertidur."**

**Jongin menatap malas Kyungsoo. "tidak. Tapi jika aku tertidur kau tetap harus membangunkanku. Atau aku tidak akan mau mencicipi masakan barumu."**

**'yang bisa ku lakukan selama ini hanya terus mengalah padamu…'**

**"aisshh… baiklah baiklah." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Membuat Jongin tertawa dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.**

**'aku mulai lelah Jongin.'**

000

_Kau membuatku gila_

_Kau membuatku menangis_

_Kau seolah dekat dan aku dapat menangkapmu_

_Tapi ketika ku coba kau menjauh seperti angin_

**Kyungsoo menatap nanar kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang sudah menyala. Lilin itu bahkan sudah mengecil. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalender yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya. Sebuah lingkaran merah pada tanggal 12 dengan sebuah note yang Kyungsoo tulis sediri di samping angka itu 'Jongin`s Birthday'.**

**Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mengingat bahwa Jongin menghubunginya satu jam yang lalu dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa datang dan meranyakan ulang tahunnya bersama Kyungsoo kali ini. Dan tanpa bertanya lagi, Kyungsoo sudah dapat menebak apa alasannya.**

**'Jongin sudah memiliki orang lain saat ini. Dan dia pasti akan merayakan seluruh hari penting dengan orang itu mulai saat ini. Seharusnya aku sadar…'**

**Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengenggam tangannya. Berdo`a untuk Jongin, mewakili Jongin yang tidak bisa datang menemuinya.**

**'semoga Jongin selalu bahagia.'**

**Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan meniup lilin yang sudah hampir habis.**

**"selamat ulang tahun, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."**

000

_Cinta adalah apa yang aku lakukan sendiri_

_Cinta hanya daun dari airmata_

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sedang mendribble bola berwarna orange itu di lapangan. Suara sorak gadis-gadis di sekeliling lapangan sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Jongin terus mendribble bola itu dan menembakkan bola ke ring sambil melompat.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin dengan jelas walaupun dia sendiri sedang berdiri jauh dipinggir lapangan bersama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang sedang meneriakkan nama-nama idola mereka dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Jongin yang begitu serius, dia dapat melihat rambut Jongin yang sudah mulai basah karena keringat, dia bisa melihat keringat Jongin yang menetes dari pelipis dan dagunya. Dia bahkan seolah dapat melihat seluruh detil wajah Jongin. Tampan. Semua yang ada pada diri Jongin hanya kata itu yang mampu menjelaskan semua yang terlihat pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum memperhatikan Jongin hingga pertandingan berakhir. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menjauhi kerumunan dan berjalan kearah sebuah bangku dengan beberapa handuk dan airminum. Kyungsoo meninggalkan sesuatu disana sebelum pergi.

"kalian lihat, gadis-gadis itu meneriakkan namaku!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"tch, bukan hanya namamu bodoh." Kris berkata malas dan segera mengambil salah satu handuk di atas kursi.

"ini milik siapa?" kris mengambil sebuah handuk yang masih terlipat rapih dan sebuah botol jus jeruk yang masih dingin.

"ada notenya?"

Kris membuka note yang terselip di dalam handuk putih itu dan membacanya. Kerutan terlihat di dahinya. Kris menatap Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"hei Jongin, ini untukmu."

"apa?" Jongin mengambil note itu dari tangan Kris.

"wohoo… sepertinya uri Jongin punya satu penggemar rahasia. Apa dia tidak tau kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" goda Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Jongin.

Kai meremas note itu dan membuangnya begitu saja. Dia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"kenapa dia?"

Kris menghela nafas panjang, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"kenapa kau?" Chanyeol menampakkan ekspresi bingung. Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan kedua temannya ini.

"Jongin bodoh." Gumam Kris.

Chanyeolmemilih memungut note itu dan membacanya. Dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan duduk di bagian bangku yang kosong. Mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat untul sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya. Mungkin saja cara itu berhasilkan.

"hei, boleh aku minum jus ini? Lagi pula Jongin tidak mau." Chanyeol mengambil botol jus itu dan mulai membukanya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Kyungsoo memperhatikan semuanya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding bangunan sekolahnya sambil menatap kosong pohon cemara di depannya.

Tes

Tes

Kyungsoo mengusap kasar airmatanya. Dia tersenyum sedih dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

'untuk Jongin

Jangan terlalu keras berlatih. Kau sudah hebat Jongin ^^ jangn lupa membawa handuk lagi. Dan minumlah jus segar agar kau tidak mudah lelah ^o^

Dan maafkan aku.

Kyungsoo'

Tbc

preview chapter 4:

"aku rasa itu lebih baik untukmu, Kyung." - tao

"kau mau ke taman bermain lagi?" -kai

"Jika aku pergi bagaimana menurutmu?" - kyungsoo

"Jongin…!" - sehun

tbc

A/N

Dan harus tbc disini dulu~~

ini repost karena hyunxo baru sadar kalau lupa kasih bold tadi, mian :(

Annyeong ^^ mianhae baru post setelah seminggu, karena saat post chap 1 dan dua kemarin cuma selang beberapa hari. Gomawo untuk readers yang mau sempetin baca fict yang semakin aneh ini dan juga untuk reviewers yang udah baca dan kasih hyunxo semangat selama ini ^^ dan ff ini tamat di chap 5 ya.

saatnya balas review:

yongchan : jongin ga nyebelin kok, dia cuma ga nyadar-nyadar(?)

Ami JiHoon48 : ini udah di lanjut ^^

ArraHyeri : itu dia *tunjuk atas* chanyeol lagi sibuk syuting mv jadi dia baru muncul sekarang hehe. bisa jadi itu xD ini udah di lanjut ^^

kyeoptafadila : ini udah di lanjut ^^

myeolchi gyuhee : gomawo chingu :) ini udah di lanjut ^^

byunpopof : gomawo chingu :) ne, ini udah di lanjut ^^

diya1013 : nanti dia muncul dengan sendirinya kok (?)

Vie Pearlaqua : jangan lupa makan pop corn chingu(?) xD /ga nyambung. ini udah di lanjut ^^

ruccrys : nah itu chanyeol udah muncul :)

KyungIn Kim: masa sih? ah mian kalo bikin flashback(?) gomawo /.\ ini udah di lanjut ^^

lailatul magfiroh16 : annyeong laila, bangapta ^^ kyaa kaisoo shipper juga? soal hubungan kyungsoo-jongin yg sebenernya nanti di jelasin di chap 4 :) sama, hyun juga agak bingung sama ff ini(?) ne, gomawo :) ini udah lanjut ^^

Soo baby: ne, selamat datang :) ini udah di lanjut ^^

KaiSa : kalo soal ending, udah dan ga hyun ubah lagi jadi liat aja endingnya nanti hehe. kyaa aku juga kaisoo shipper /angkat banner kaisoo

review: mungkin jongin terlalu polos jadinya ga peka(?) /ga nyambung. ini udah lanjut ^^

See you next chap ya dan jangan lupa kasih review lagi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy Of You**

KaiSoo Fict

Cast:

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Tao, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Baekhyun

Genderswitch

I`m just the owner from this fict

My inspiration :

Hyorin – Crazy of you

K Will – You don't know love

– **Hyunxo present –**

Note: tulisan cetak tebal untuk flashback

_Bisakah kau memelukku sekali saja?_

_Bisakah kau mengucapkan salam terakhir padaku?_

_Jangan lupakan kenangan cinta, kenangan bahagia_

Kyungsoo berdiri sendirian di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap kosong keluar. Langit sore yang cerah dan suhu yang hangat membuatnya suka berdiri disana untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Karena dia dapat merasakan desiran angin yang sejuk dan membuat pikirannya rileks. Dia memikirkan kembali ajakan kakak sepupunya Xiumin yang baru datang dari China beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"aku dengar Xiumin unni mengajakmu pindah ke China."

Tao tiba-tiba berdiri di pintu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu. Menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"hmm." Kyungsoo berdehem kecil tanpa menatap tao di belakangnya.

"terima saja."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan terus menatap kosong keluar.

Tao berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengusap lembut lengan Kyungsoo saat dia sudah berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"aku rasa itu lebih baik untukmu, Kyung." Tao menatap sedih sahabatnya ini. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

'_aku tau itu.'_

"aku hampir lupa. Ada sunbae yang menunggumu di bawah."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap Tao. Tao bisa melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang begitu sendu dan penuh dengan tekanan. Dia tahu apa yang kyungsoo alami, tapi dia tahu kyungsoo pasti bisa melewatinya. Dan memang hanya kyungsoo sendirilah yang dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Tao dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Tao sendirian di balkon kamarnya. Sementara tao hanya dapat menatap kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

Tao berbalik dan menatap pemandangan luar lewat balkon kamar kyungsoo. Dari tempat itu, siapapun dapat melihat lapangan basket kecil yang ada di blok sebelah, terlihat di belakang rumah kyungsoo.

Tao tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan disana. Walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat jelas karena jarak yang agak jauh, tapi tao berani memastikan bahwa dia mengenal salah satu pria disana. Pria yang sekarang memakai kaos merah dengan kulit tan.

"tch, bahkann kau masih tetap memperhatikannya." Tao masih terus menatap pria tan yang terus bermain basket bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

"haruskah aku memukulnya dengan tongkat wushu ku?" tao mengerutkan alisnya tampak memikirkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"atau mungkin aku bisa melempar kepalanya dengan bola basket saat pelajaran olahraga besok. Uhm, ini ide yang lebih baik aku rasa." Tao mengangkat ke dua bahunya dan berbalik untuk menyusul kyungsoo di ruang tamu.

000

"hei Jongin…"

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin yang sedang serius bermain game. Dia menghela nafas saat melihat wajah serius Jongin.

"kau ini bermain game terus."

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa samping Jongin. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tinggal dikawasan perumahan yang sama. Mereka hanya terpisah satu blok. Dan mereka sudah satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar.

Karena itu, mereka sudah sering bermain di rumah satu sama lain. Kedua orang tua Jongin sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai putrinya sendiri. Karena memang Jongin adalah anak tunggal. Begitupun dengan orang tua Kyungsoo yang hanya memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai anak mereka.

Kyungsoo menyalahkan tv di depannya karena tau Jongin tidak bisa diganggu jika sedang bermain game. Jongin sudah memaafkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan semuanya kembali seperti biasa seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Seolah jongin tidak pernah membuka buku harian kyungsoo dan mengetahui perasaan kyungsoo padanya.

Yah setidaknya itu lebih baik untuk kyungsoo. Asalkan jongin tidak menjauhinya. Asalkan jongin tetap disisinya. Beginipun tidak apa untuknya.

"Jika aku pergi bagaimana menurutmu?" kyungsoo melirik jongin yang masih sibuk bermain game dan kembali menatap layar televise yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dia perhatikan. Kyungsoo hanya berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"…"

"Xiumin unni mengajakku pindah ke China."

"apa?"

Jongin langsung menoleh dan menatap bingung Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menatap jongin dengan penuh perasaan.

"kau tau kan, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun disini. Maksudku, orang tuaku sudah pergi dan aku…" kyungsoo menggantung kata-katanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat hingga membuatnya susah bernafas.

"tapi kau masih memiliki aku, dan orang tuaku nuna."

Jongin berkata dengan nada manja. Suara yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai. Kyungso hanya bisa tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Mungkin, ah tidak, pasti kyungsoo akan merindukan suara jongin dan bagaimana jongin akanbersikap manja padanya jika menginginkan sesuatu. Dan kyungsoo selalu sulit menolak jika jongin sudah begini. Menurutnya, jongin sangat manis jika mulai bersikap manja padanya.

'_tidak… aku sudah kehilanganmu Jongin'_ kyungsoo tersenyum menatap jongin.

"tidak Jongin. Aku rasa… aku harus ikut Xiumin unni."

Jongin meletakkan psp nya dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Namun dia bisa melihat keseriusan dari ekspresi Kyungsoo. Tapi ada satu ekspresi lagi yang sama sekali tidak disadari Jongin… kesedihan.

"kau benar-benar harus pindah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak memperdulikan acara yang sedang di tayangkan di tv yang sejak tadi dia hidupkan. Dia berharap, jongin akan memohon agar dirinya tetap tinggal disini dan mungkin berjanji untuk menemaninya. Kyungsoo mulai menatap jongin penuh harap.

Hening

"kau harus kembali saat liburan dan membawakan banyak hadiah dari China." Ujar Jongin dengan nada senang. Wajahnya tampak cerah dan senyuman lebar di berikannya pada Kyungsoo.

'_tidak bisakah kau memohon padaku untuk tetap tinggal? Apa pemikiranku ini berlebihan?'_

Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kecewanya dan tertawa pelan untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Dia mengusap pipi jongin.

"dan kau harus sering-sering menghubungiku."

"aku tidak janji." Kyungsoo berkata lirih lalu mencoba tersenyum pada Jongin.

'_kau bahkan tidak benar-benar mencoba menahanku…'_

000

_Kau membuatku gila_

_Kau membuatku menangis_

_Kau seolah dekat dan aku dapat menangkapmu_

_Tapi ketika ku coba kau menjauh seperti angin_

**Kyungsoo menangis di depan pemakaman orang tuanya. Semua orang sudah pulang dan menyisakan Kyungsoo yang menangis sendirian di sana. Kemarin orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan setelah dirawat seharian, tadi malam akhirnya mereka meninggal. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun disini.**

**Sepupu satu-satunya tinggal di China setelah menikah. Dan kemarin malam, sepupunya bilang dia tidak mendapatkan tiket penerbangan terakhir malam itu maupun tiket pertama pagi ini. Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo hanya sendirian.**

"**Jongin…" **

**Kyungsoo masih memiliki Jongin. Tapi pemuda itu susah sekali untuk dihubungi. Kyungsoo terus menangis sendirian disana.**

**Menangisi kepergian orang tuanya…**

"**Jongin… hiks"**

**Dan menangisi semua perasaan sakit karena pemuda itu.**

"**kyungsoo, maaf aku terlambat. Aku baru saja pulang. Kyungsoo, uljima…" tao baru saja datang dan langsung berlari begitu melihat kyungsoo yang sudah menangis sendirian di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Tao menarik kyungsoo dan memeluk gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu.**

**Tao mengusap kepala kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Tubuhnya mulai lemas dan tao merasakan itu. Dia menatap kris dan chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dan memperhatikannya dan kyungsoo sejak tadi.**

"**kita harus membawanya pulang. " Tao menatap dua pria itu penuh arti hingga salah satu dari mereka maju dan mulai menggendong kyungsoo.**

"**biar aku saja."**

000

Senyum merekah diwajah Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang berjalan di depannya. Dia berjalan dengan semangat ke arah Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat, tapi di depan Jongin dia bisa tersenyum bahagia tanpa beban.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan Jongin dan tersenyum.

"ada apa nuna?"

"beberapa hari ini kau kemana saja? Aku terus menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak menjawab satupun panggilan dan pesanku.

"maaf nuna. Aku benar-benar sibuk beberapa hari kemarin. Memangnya ada apa?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"ehm itu…"

"Jongin…!" suara seorang gadis menginterupsi kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan. Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat gadis yang sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Sementara Kyungsoo terdiam lalu mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"ah, ada Kyungsoo unni juga. Annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo unni."

"ne, annyeonghaseyo sehun."

"ehm Jongin, kita mau kemana lagi hari ini?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Sehun. Membuat gadis itu cemberut.

"ya! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan."

Jongin tertawa senang. "kau mau ke taman bermain lagi?"

"aku bosan. Kita sudah kesana minggu kemarin."

'_jadi ini yang kau maksud sibuk? Berkencan dengan Sehun? Dan hari minggu kemarin… disaat orang tuaku dimakamkan, disaat aku membutuhkanmu…' _Kyungsoo menatap sedih wajah Jongin.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo unni, aku duluan ne. aku harus ke ruang klub."

"nuna mau makan siang kan?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo setelah Sehun sudah pergi jauh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"tapi bisakah kita tidak makan di kantin? Aku malas mencari tempat duduk. Lagi pula pasti sudah tidak ada kursi kosong lagi."

"tentu. Mau makan di pinggir lapangan? Nuna tunggu saja disana. Aku akan membeli makanan dulu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

'_setidaknya boleh aku berharap? Walaupun kau hanya menganggapku kakak, sungguh itu tidak apa. Asalkan kita tetap dekat seperti ini.'_

000

Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman di taman sekolah yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Walaupun lapangan itu sering di gunakan klub basket untuk berlatih dan para yeoja yang berteriak memberikan semangat, namun di bagian taman ini selalu terasa cukup sepi dan nyaman. Itu karena mereka hanya menggunakan separuh lapangan di bagian lain.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat beberapa anak mulai berkumpul di sana. Tapi tidak ada jongin tentu saja. Karena sore ini jongin harus segera pulang untuk menghadiri acara orang tuanya. Dan kyungsoo lebih memilih menghabiskan sorenya di sini sambil menonton anak-anak klub basket.

Kyungsoo kaget ketika salah satu pipinya tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin. Dia dengan cepat menoleh ke sampingnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa dingin.

"kris sunbae?"

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis dan duduk di sebelah kyungsoo. Dia memberikan sebuah cup minuman yang terlihat dingin dengan emmbun-embun yang tampak dari permukaan cup.

"apa kau mengharapkan orang lain?" kris menaikkan satu alisnya.

"nde?"

"kau berharap aku jongin?" kris meminum isi cup nya dan menatap kyungsoo.

"ah, tidak. Aku tau jongin sudah pulang lebih dulu hari ini. Aku hanya ingin menonton klub kalian latihan."

"kau boleh menonton kami dari dalam lapangan. Dan kau bisa duduk disana." Kris menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di dalam lapangan. Kursi itu separuhnya sudah di penuhi tas dan botol minuman milik anggota klub basket.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"tidak. Ehm, terima kasih minumannya."

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "hei, bagaimana jika ada yang menyukaimu?"

"maaf?" kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya merasa salah mendengar.

"jika ada yang menyukaimu, ah tidak. Maksudku mencintaimu. Apa kau akan melupakan jongin dan memilih pria itu, atau kau akan tetap menunggu jongin bodoh itu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia memikirkan perkataan kris yang selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"aku tidak tau, sunbae. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini." Kyungsoo menatap kris dengan tatapan polos.

Kris terkekeh melihat sisi polos kyungsoo yang baru sekarang dia sadari.

"sebagai latihan, bagaimana kalau minggu besok ke taman bermain?"

"untuk apa sunbae?"

"tentu saja kencan dan mulai melupakan jongin." Kris memberikan smirk yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"nde?" kyungsoo melebarkan matanya mendengar ajakan kris yang tiba-tiba.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Tapi dia menghela nafas ketika mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"mian sunbae, aku tidak bisa. Minggu besok aku ada acara."

"bersama jongin?" kris menaikkan alisnya.

"…" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kau yakin dia datang?"

"tentu saja. Aku yakin."

"mau bertaruh denganku?" kris lagi-lagi memasang smirk.

"…"

000

_Cinta adalah apa yang aku lakukan sendiri_

_Cinta hanya daun dari airmata_

_Hanya seperti itu, cinta yang konyol_

'_kau tidak datang lagi Jongin…'_

Kyungsoo tertawa miris. Tubuhnya sudah basah sejak tadi terkena hujan. Dia masih duduk di salah satu kursi taman di tengah taman bermain. Dia menunggu jongin yang berjanji padanya untuk menghabiskan hari ini bersama kyungsoo. Hari ini, adalah hari yang kyungsoo dan jongin tetapkan sebagai hari persahabatan mereka. Mereka selalu merayakan hari persahabatan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama seharian.

Setidaknya, hingga saat ini. Dan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Itu pun, jika jongin datang.

Kulit kyungsoo yang putih sudah memucat dan bibirnya hampir membiru. Matanya memerah dan sedikit bengkak karena menangis sejak beberapa saat lalu. tubuhnya mulai bergetar kedinginan tapi tidak membuatnya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekedar mencari tempat berteduh.

Kyungsoo terlalu percaya kepada jongin. Atau, dia hanya terlalu keras kepala. Hanya duduk diam di saat hujan masih saja mengguyur tubuhnya dengan cukup deras.

Kyungsoo menatap jam tangannya.

'_empat jam… apa sudah selama itu?'_

Dia tersenyum miris. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kakta-kata kris hari itu.

"**kau yakin dia datang?"**

"**tentu saja. Aku yakin."**

"**mau bertaruh denganku?"**

"...Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Pria itu berlari menghampiri kyungsoo dengan payung di yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan.

"astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau tidak mencari tempat berteduh. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu." Pria itu menatap kyungsoo dengan khawatir dan bersalah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah menatap laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran itu. Kepalanya benar-benar pening dan mulutnya terasa dingin membeku untuk sekedar mengucapkan sesuatu.

"cepat berdiri. Kita cari tempat berteduh." Pria itu mulai memeluk bahu kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri.

"terima kasih…"

'_tidak…'_

Brukk

"kyungsoo!" pria itu berteriak saat tubuh kyungsoo tiba-tiba merosot.

Dan pandangan Kyungsoo mulai menghitam. Dan dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

'_kau tidak akan datang kan? Aku bahkan mulai berpikir… kau mungkin sudah melupakan seluruh janji yang kau buat untukku… jongin. Kau tidak datang.'_

Sebuah suara mucul dalam kegelapan itu.

"**Kyungsoo nuna, besok kita jadi ke taman bermain kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu…" **

"…"

"**tunggu aku di dalam saja, ne. aku harus keperpustakaan dulu."**

"…"

"**benar. Tentu saja bersama sehun."**

tbc

preview chap 5

"kau menunggu seseorang?" - xiumin

"oh ayolah nuna… aku penasaran." - jongin

"terlalu percaya diri?" - Kyungsoo

"apa kau tidak mau ku rayu?"

A/N

Annyeong ^^ chap 4 udah update. Sebelumnya mian buat yang mau chansoo moment, karena ini kaisoo fict jadi aku bikinnya bener-bener focus ke mereka. Tapi chansoo tetep ada kok di chap depan meskipun cuma dikit.

Dan karena banyak yang minta di panjangin, ini udah aku panjangin tapi jadinya aku ga janji ini bakal jadi kaisoo atau chansoo atau mungkin krissoo karena si kris tiba-tiba ikut nyempil. Ah mian, jangan timpuk hyun pake tongkat wushu tao

Tapi chapter depan tetep tamat kaya janji hyunxo kemarin, jadi tenang aja. Mian kalo ceritanya makin absurd dan bikin bosen.

Balasan review:

Vie Pearlaqua : ini udah di lanjut dan di panjangin kok semoga puas :D gomawo udah review ya ^^

bada93Lines : intim? O_O chansoo ada di chap depan chingu. gomawo udah review ya ^^

kyeoptafadila : chansoo chap depan chingu ^^ sabar ne, kyungsoo juga masih kuat kok(?) gomawo udah review ya ^^

lailatul magfiroh 16 : chansoo ada di chap depan kok :) ini udah di lanjut dan udah agak panjang kan? gomawo udah review ya ^^

ArraHyeri : ah mian udah buat bingung :( Jongin masih marah kok. Itu kaisoo moment nya flashback semua. Semoga di chap ini ga jadi semakin bingung(?) gomawo udah review ya ^^

yongchan : jangan benci jongin, dia masih polos(?) /ga nyambung .gomawo udah review ya ^^

LeeYeon : iya ini udah di lanjut :) gomawo udah review ya ^^

yoo araa : ini udah di lanjut dan semoga udah cukup panjang :) gomawo udah review ya ^^

KyungIn KIM : jangan nangis chingu (?) :( gomawo udah review ya ^^

byunpopof : tbc emang selalu nyebelin :( ini kris udah nyempil dikit buat nemenin kyungsoo kan :D gomawo udah suka :) ini udah update chingu. gomawo udah review ya ^^

KaiSa : ntar liat chap depan aja, menurut chingu itu happy ending apa sad ending(?) jangan nyesek chingu :( ne, ini udah lanjut :) gomawo udah review ya ^^

Jangan lupa review lagi ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy Of You**

KaiSoo Fict

Cast:

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Tao, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Baekhyun

Genderswitch

I`m just the owner from this fict

My inspiration :

Hyorin – Crazy of you

K Will– You don't know love

– **Hyunxo present –**

Note: tulisan cetak tebal untuk flashback

_Suatu hari, jika kita bertemu lagi_

_Jangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

Kyungsoo menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke China akan take off. Dia berdoa dalam hati sambil melihat kesana kemari.

'_Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau berikan kesempatan terakhir untukku? Ini yang terakhir. Sungguh. Aku berjanji tidak akan banyak meminta setelah ini…'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menggigit bibirnya karena gugup. Dia juga mulai menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekitar bandara. Mungkin saja seseorang yang ditunggunya akan datang. Bisa saja orang itu terjebak macet dan membuatnya telat kan?

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita harus cek tiket dan paspor lalu menunggu di dalam." Xiumin memperhatikan tiket pesawat dan paspor di tangannya dan mengambil tas kecilnya di samping Kyungsoo.

"unni…" Kyungsoo berkata lirih sambil menatap Xiumin.

"ne?" Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo penasaran.

"bisa kita tunggu lima menit lagi?"

Xiumin mengerutkan alisnya. Dia ingin bertanya tapi melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu sedih dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan memilih duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo diam karena dia terus memikirkan orang itu. Dan Xiumin terdiam karena dia tau, setidaknya sedikit mengerti apa yang dialami Kyungsoo.

"kau menunggu seseorang?" ucapan Xiumin memecahkan keheningan yang sejak tadi terus berada di sekitar mereka. Dia menatap lurus tanpa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi muram.

"…iya."

"apa dia akan datang?"

"aku…"

Xiumin menatap kyungsoo yang menunduk memperhatikan sepatunya dengan gugup. Dia tersenyum tipis dan merapikan rambut kyungsoo yang berantakan.

"…tidak tau." Kyungsoo berkata lirih. Dia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Xiumin menghela nafas dan memilih diam.

Lima menit berlalu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:25 dan mereka mulai berjalan ke tempat pemeriksaan tiket sambil mendorong trolli yang berisi koper-koper Kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo…" xiumin memanggil kyungsoo yang masih berdiri diam.

Kyungsoo sempat melihat kebelakang. Tidak ada siapapun yang dikenalnya. Dia hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa semakin berat. Dia kembali menoleh kebelakang sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan tunggu khusus penumpang itu. Dia tersenyum miris dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"dia belum datang? Mungkin saja dia terkena macet kyungsoo." Xiumin mencoba menghibur adik sepupunya yang terlihat begitu kecewa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris dan hanya mengangguk.

'_tidak… dia memang tidak datang. Seperti biasa. Dia akan melupakan janjinya.'_

Tes

'_bukan, bukan janjinya. Karena aku yang memintanya berjanji. Jongin tidak menjanjikan apapun padaku atas keinginannya sendiri… bodoh'_

Dan diatas kursi yang kyungsoo tempati tadi, ada sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Hadiah yang sengaja kyungsoo siapkan untuk terakhir kalinya dan ingin dia berikan pada jongin hari ini. Kyungsoo sengaja meninggalkannya disana. Dia merasa lelah, dan ingin meninggalkan benda yang bisa membuatnya kembali mengingat laki-laki itu.

000

"**Jongin…"**

**Kyungsoo memberikan handuk bersih kepada Jongin yang baru berlatih basket. Jongin mengambilnya dan langsung menduduki tempat kosong di sebelah Kyungsoo.**

**Sekolah cukup sepi karena ini sudah sangat sore. Sebenarnya tidak begitu sepi, karena beberapa siswa yang mengikuti klub masih berada di ruang klubnya masing-masing. Dan ada anak kelas tiga yang masih mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di kelas mereka.**

**Klub basket Jongin diliburkan hari ini, tapi Jongin harus tetap terus berlatih untuk pertandingan basket antar sekolah bulan depan. Dan Kyungsoo seperti biasa akan menemani Jongin berlatih.**

"**bisakah kau datang ke bandara hari minggu besok?"**

"**untuk apa?" sahut Jongin lalu segera meminum jus yang tadi sudah dibelikan Kyungsoo untuknya."**

"**bisakah kau langsung datang saja? Kau tidak boleh terlambat, mengerti."**

"**oh ayolah nuna… aku penasaran." Jongin mulai merengek dan menarik-narik lengan Kyungsoo.**

"**aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu. Jika sampai jam sebelas kau tidak datang, aku akan membuang kejutanmu."**

**Jongin memasang muka masam yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena kini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sendu.**

'_**jangan terlambat Jongin… sekali ini saja, kumohon yang terakhir, aku janji.'**_

000

"unni…"

"ne?" Xiumin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Mereka sudah duduk di dalam pesawat yang sudah mulai berjalan.

"ingatkan aku untuk tidak kembali ketempat ini lagi…"

Xiumin tersenyum tipis dan menatap sedih adik sepupunya yang sejak tadi terus menatap keluar jendela pesawat. Dia dapat melihat pundah Kyungsoo yang sediikit bergetar.

'_kurasa dia menangis lagi.'_ Batin Xiumin.

"tentu. Aku janji."

Tes

Tes

Kyungso menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan airmatanya jatuh begitu saja. Sudah cukup baginya bertahan seperti ini. Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pernah akan kau dapatkan.

Mungkin inilah waktu yang paling tepat untuk Kyungsoo mengakhiri perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Kyungsoo bukannya lari, dia hanya lelah. Sudah berkali-kali dia berusaha menggapai cintanya, namun tidak ada hasil apapun yang dia peroleh.

Kesabarannya selama ini bahkan tidak membuahkan apapun. Membuat Kungsoo mengerti satu hal, sesabar apapun kau menanti sesuatu, jika itu bukan takdirmu maka kau harus rela melepaskannya. Walaupun kau bergitu menginginkannya.

Jongin sudah bahagia bersama Sehun, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, Jongin bisa bahagia mewakili dirinya. Dan Jongin, akan selalu menjadi yang pertama di hatinya. Dan mulai saat ini, lyungsoo juga harus mencoba untuk mulai mencari kebahagiaannya yang baru.

'_terima kasih kim jongin. Terima kasih untuk -hal indah yang kita terus lakukan bersama, aku akan mengingatnya sambil tersenyum. Dan kenangan dimana aku menangis karenamu… itu juga aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih.,_

000

_Kata hatiku mengatakan aku mencintaimu_

_Kata-kata yang mengatakan airmataku, aku minta maaf_

_Tak peduli bagaimana aku menahannya, akhirnya tumpah_

_Cinta adalah apa yang aku lakukan sendiri_

_Cinta hanya daun dari airmata_

**EPILOG**

**3 hari sebelum kepindahan kyungsoo.**

"**jadi… kenapa sunbae datang kerumahku dan tiba-tiba mengajakku jalan-jalan?"**

"**anggap saja ini imbalan karena aku telah menolongmu. Kau ingatkan, saat kau pingsan karena kehujanan di taman bermain. Aku benar-benar panik. Aku hampir saja berlari dengan menggendongmu hingga kerumah sakit kalau saja aku tidak segera menemukan taksi. Dan jangan lupakan saat kau hampir pingsan di pemakaman."**

**Kyungsoo tertawa geli. Dia menatap pria itu dengan mata bulatnya yang tampak lucu.**

"**jadi sunbae menolongku untuk imbalan?"**

"**tidak."**

"**tapi kenapa sunbae meninggalkan teman sunbae dirumahku?"**

"**bukankah ada temanmu yang tadi membawa boneka panda? Kurasa temanmu yang polos itu bisa cepat akbrab dengan pria yang selalu sok tampan itu."**

"**sok tampan?"**

**Kyungsoo hanya memandang heran sunbaenya itu. Dia sedikit merasa geli dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki di sebelahnya ini.**

**Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Melewati jalan setapak dengan pepohonan hijau yang berjejer rapi di sampingnya di sepanjang jalan itu. Membuat udara di sekitar jalan itu terasa lebih sejuk dan nyaman.**

"**aku dengar kau akan pindah ke China minggu besok."**

**Kyungsoo menatap pria tinggi yang berjalan di sebelahnya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Tentu saja hanya Xiumin, Jongin dan Tao yang tau akan hal ini.**

"**Tao yang tadi memberitahuku. Dia ingin aku membujukmu agar pergi."**

"…" **Kyungsoo kembali memandang jalanan di depannya. Berbagai pikiran kembali terlintas di kepalanya.**

"**aku rasa kau tidak akan pergi jika aku yang menyuruhmu." Pria itu tertawa.**

"**sunbae…"**

**Kali ini Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pria disebelahnya tidak mengerti.**

"**aku rasa, aku akan kuliah di China tahun depan. Kita bisa bertemu lagi disana."**

"**apa sunbae sedang merayuku?" Kyungsoo menatap polos pria itu.**

"**apa kau tidak mau ku rayu?"**

**Kyungsoo terdiam mencerna kata-kata pria itu sambil menatap wajahnya yang terus tersenyum lebar. Hingga akhirnya dia mulai mengerti dan langsung tetawa.**

"**kau cantik jika tertawa lepas. Dan kau harus banyak makan mulai sekarang. Kau terlihat sangat kurus dan pendek. Tidak cocok dengan aku yang tinggi, tampan dan popular." Pria itu tersenyum lebar.**

"**yak! Chanyeol sunbae…" **

**Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah kabur sambil tertawa keras. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh. Sesekali Chanyeol akan berhenti dan tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berlari jauh di belakangnya.**

"**lihat kan, kakimu terlalu pendek untuk mengejarku." Chanyeol kembali tertawa bahkan sambil memegangi perutnya.**

"**YA YA YA!" wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah padam karena malu dan marah. Dia terus mengejar Chanyeol hingga lelah dan berhenti.**

"**tch cepat sekali larinya. Dan kenapa aku harus mengejar tiang itu…?"**

**Sejenak Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya dan mulai tertawa. Bukankah yang mereka lakukan tadi sangat konyol?**

"**hei Kyungsoo…"**

**Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya.**

"**cepat kemari. Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Dan kau harus berangkat ke China minggu depan. Kau merngerti?"**

**Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh.**

"**gomawo. Dan aku janji akan mentraktir sunbae saat sunbae sudah datang ke china."**

"**ayo kita makan." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil memandang jalan setapak di depannya.**

"**sunbae, boleh aku bertanya?"**

"**bukankah sekarang kau sudah bertanya?"**

**Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia menatap chanyeol dengan sambil menyipitkan matanya. Dan hal itu membuat chanyeol terkekeh.**

"**kenapa hari itu kau tiba-tiba ada di taman bermain?"**

"**kris yang menyuruhku datang. Dia hanya bilang aku harus datang tanpa mengatakan alasan apapun. Dia bahkan mengancam akan mengeluarkanku dari tim basket jika aku tidak datang."**

**Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.**

"**untunya saja aku bisa cepat mendapatkan bis dan bertemu denganmu sebelum kau pingsan."**

"**kalau begitu aku akan membelikan kris sunbae makan siang besok. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih."**

"**hei, kau tidak mau berterima kasih padaku?"**

**Kyungsoo menatap malas chanyeol.**

"**baiklah. Kau cerewet sekali sunbae."**

-END-

A/N

Annyeong semua ^^ seperti kata hyunxo kemarin, ini chapter terakhir. Epilog nya emang sengaja aku buat flashback. Dan udah tau kan siapa yg nolongin kyungsoo? Hehe.. ^^

Mian lama update, hyun sibuk jadi belum sempet buka laptop :( dan chap ini juga pendek lagi… :(

Balasan review:

lailatul. magfiroh. 16 : iya ini kyungsoo udah di pindahin ke cina :(

ArraHyeri : maksudnya kris? Di chap ini udah di jelasin kan xD yah begitulah(?)

yongchan : yang ketemu kyungsoo? Itu chanyeol yang nolongin :) mian ga happy end, sekali-kali kyungsoo harus move on dari jongin(?) :(

LeeYeon : minta aja ke tao biar di wushu xD

Vie Pearlaqua : makasih udah puas :)

Insooie baby : ciee udah punya akun(?) xD mian, hyun soalnya udah janji bakal end di chap 5 :(

Kaira : kai ga dapetin kyung disini, mian :( kasian kyung tekanan batin terus kalo sama kai(?) /ini salah siapa sebenernya/

byunpopof : kai jangan digebuk, nanti gantengnya ilang(?) dan kyung juga ga sama kris xD haha mian

nurbaiti876 : makasih, jadi terharu bacanya :') sampai bergejolak gitu chingu? xD

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : hai, salam kenal juga. Panggil hyun aja :) ne, disini sehun cewe. Itu chanyeol loh ^^

Dan terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau review sampe chap ending :') gomawo.


End file.
